


With Friends Like These...

by tkbenjamin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, Lapdance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Rodney goes to a Strip Club. John's the bartender.





	

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” Rodney groused as he followed his so called friends into the strip joint. 

 

“Relax McKay. It's only a club. You're not going to catch cooties,” Banks said obnoxiously from behind Rodney while he physically pushed Rodney to make him hurry up. 

 

Huffing in exasperation Rodney walked up to his group now waiting at the bar. “What’ll it be guys?” the bar man asked. The man wore the tightest black shirt known to man, in Rodney's opinion, thank you very much. His dark hair defied gravity and he was actually leaning on the bar. 

 

Banks laughed. “Oh man. We're celebrating. McKay here has just earned his second PHd. So we'll have a round of beers for us schmucks and a Slippery Nipple for him,” Banks finished, pointing at Rodney and laughing as Rodney blushed. 

 

“Sure thing boys,” he said waving at someone and smiling. Rodney kinda liked that smile. A small lady carrying a tray came up to them. “This is Kate, and she'll find you a table. The drinks will be there before you know it,” he told them before turning away to start their order. 

 

As he turned, Rodney couldn't help his eyes dropping to the guys ass. His black pants did nothing to hide how hard and tight it was. Turning to follow his friends he found Kate watching him with raised eyebrows. “Aren't you in the wrong kind of bar here sweetheart?” She asked softly. 

 

Rodney shrugged. “Not exactly my idea.”

 

“Not exactly great friends then, if I heard right and it's supposed to be your celebration,” she muttered, her voice hard and disappointed. Shaking her head she lead Rodney the last few steps to his table. “Be back with your order in a jiff boys. Now you behave yourselves. If you're interested in a lap dance, just signal your choice on over and ask nicely. A basic short lap dance is $50 but if you want longer the price doubles for every 5 minutes. Keep your hands to yourself and be polite, or John over there will have to kick your ass and throw you out. And don't be fooled that he's a pretty boy. He's current Special Forces here on leave, and can break all your bones without killing you. Then try explaining to your health insurance how you got all busted up.” With that she turned around and practically skipped back to the bar. 

 

They watched her go, eyes wide and wary. Banks cleared his throat and mustered up his courage first. Rodney knew he would. The man was brusque to the point if stupid and if he hadn't been forced to room with him for the last six months, Rodney would have steered well clear. But agreeing to room with the man had freed up some well needed funds that had gone to pay for his sister’s degree. 

 

Rodney was proud to say that the McKay’s were both doctors. Jennie even had an interview with the same firm Rodney already worked for. In his early twenties, he'd already been doing freelance and contract work in Physics for years. His second PHd in Astrophysics just opened even more doors. Probably military ones. 

 

So he wasn't surprised when Banks called a buxom lady over. He was however pissed when Banks pointed to Rodney and the lady sashayed on over. Before he knew it had a lap full of gyrating female. Her bosom could have fair poked his eyes out. And something about her made him itch and not in a good way. 

 

He kept his hands out at his sides and looked somewhere past her and over her left shoulder, a fake smile plastered on his face. He sat there and pretended to enjoy it when all he really wanted to go was to tip her off his lap. But he still had to room with Banks and see the other guys for at least another week. Playing straight was for now the safest option. He'd never been a very fast runner or a good fighter. He shuddered when he remembered the anti-fag campaign his neighbours had presented him with at his previous apartment building. No, playing straight was the safest option here. 

 

He almost cheered as he saw Kate come into view carrying beers all round. She leaned into his gyrating lap full and whispered some thing in her ear. Rodney felt the result immediately. The gyrations calmed down and the body relaxed. The hips stopped their motions and she simply sat there. Only her hands and shoulders moved. 

 

She leaned further into his space and put her lips to his ear. “You should have said something honey. Don't worry, I'll give the boys a good show. They won't even realise,” she whispered. And true to her word the boys were still fascinated with her movements. Banks quickly motioning her over when she stood from Rodney's lap, even as he reached for his beer. 

 

Rodney sighed in relief and looked around. Beside him the bartender was standing holding out a long shot glass to Rodney. He reached out and took it absentmindedly scratching at his throat.   
“Thanks,” he smiled up and received at grin back. 

 

“I'm John. Your drinks are on me tonight. Your name really McKay?”

 

Rodney nodded. “Yep. Well, Dr. Rodney McKay. Not a medical Dr. Nope that's just voodoo. I'm a real Doctor. A scientist.”

 

“Well then Rodney,” John said drawing the word out and making Rodney blush. “Congratulations. But I got a question to ask.”

 

Rodney blinked and nodded. 

 

“Rodney, why are you scratching and why is your face starting to turn red and you're starting to pant? Are you okay?”

 

And that's when Rodney realised John was right. His itching was increasing, and his breathing was effectively getting difficult and he was feeling hot, very hot. A cold sweat broke out over his body. “Citrus allergy,” he croaked already patting his pockets for his epipen. He pulled it out hands violently shaking. 

 

It was pulled out of his useless hand a second later and before he could blink it was jabbed into his thigh while John rubbed his shoulder telling him it would be fine. Then blackness.   
***  
“You ready to go Rodney?” John asked as he strolled into Rodney's hospital room. He'd been there everyday for the two days Rodney had been admitted. Spending hours talking Science Fiction and movies and Dr. Who. Keeping Rodney out of trouble and occupied. Now he was here to take Rodney home. 

 

“I'm more than ready. Hustle, hustle. Come on let's go before they find a way to break me,” he said already heading for the door and snapping his fingers. 

 

“As you wish,” John said, earning himself a narrow eyed stare. 

 

“Hmm so, Banks called by yesterday. He's moved out of our rooms. Thank god. No more Playboy bunny posters up on the walls.” Rodney told him as he hustled himself out of the hospital and into the waiting taxi. 

 

“Hmm, that's good.” John replied. “Oh these are from Orange Blossom. She's really sorry her perfume gave you allergies,” John said handing Rodney a small box of Godiva chocolates. 

 

Rodney took them smiling and shrugged. “Not really her fault. Tell her it's okay.” He fidgeted a little in his seat. Then he fidgeted a lot until John clamped a hand on his leg to keep him still. The drive for Rodney took forever. But finally there was home. He was out of that cab in seconds letting John deal with the fare since Rodney didn't have any money in his wallet after using everything to get chocolate out of the hospital  
vending machines. 

 

He heard John behind him as he unlocked the door then they were inside and Rodney was wrapped in strong arms and hungry lips were playing along his mouth and they were both gasping. 

 

“Two days of foreplay is too much,” John mumbled, hands already looking for Rodney's zipper. Then he found it and he was in and Rodney was melting. Melting into a pile of PHd’s. That strong hand wrenched an orgasm out of him in seconds. When he could see straight again, it was to see a very self satisfied John grinning at him. His arousal still visible. 

 

Rodney gestured to the bulge, face tipped to the side and eyebrows waggling. John chuckled. “Bedroom Dr. McKay. I plan on having my wicked ways with you in bed. Now lead the way and drop your clothes. I expect you naked when we get there. 

 

Rodney flushed and giggled. He turned to his bedroom. Hands already working on his shirt. 

 

The sex was fast, hot and dirty. John pulled out slick and condoms from his pocket even as Rodney stretched out on the bed. He peeled himself out of his clothes and spread Rodney's legs with laser focus. His fingers prepping Rodney even as he leant over to pay lavish attention to Rodney's nipples. 

 

He was three fingers deep and ready to take the plunge when Rodney stopped him, pushing him onto his back and straddling his lap. In seconds Rodney was carefully sliding down on his prize. “Yeah me,” he gasped. “My prize for getting 2 PHds, a hot, hot, military type. God I should have done it sooner,” Rodney groaned sliding up and down in increasing speed and frenzy. 

 

“For as long as you'll have me Rodney,” John gasped under him. 

 

“Forever?” Rodney asked shyly. 

 

“We could manage that, I think. You are a genius after all,” John smiled before both men suddenly seized and trembled. Movements stuttered and Rodney spilled moaning, John following right behind, breath hitching and gasping. 

 

Rodney collapsed into waiting arms and fell asleep. He didn't feel John move his damp hair off his brow or the tiny kisses on his lids. Or hear John say “Forever might not be enough, sweetheart,” before curling them both together and falling asleep too.


End file.
